The present invention relates to cargo carriers adapted to be carried upon the roof of an automobile and, more particularly, to a cargo carrier in which the cargo carrier or a portion thereof can be utilized as a cargo carrying cart when demounted from the vehicle.
Cargo carriers have been well known in the art for many years and are a relatively inexpensive and convenient way of expanding the cargo carrying space of vehicles, such as automobiles while leaving the interior space of the vehicle more free for passenger purposes or for carrying other cargo. Such prior art systems protect the cargo while it is being carried on the roof of the vehicle from the elements.
Frequently, the vehicle must be parked some distance from the place where the cargo is to be utilized. For example, campers and sportsman such as fisherman, hunters, swimmers, campers, picnicers and the like, frequently must park their vehicles some distance from a camp site, fishing spot, or the area where they may be hunting. Carrying or portage of coolers, beach umbrellas, sporting equipment, clothes, tents and the like may require many trips to and from the vehicle with some of the equipment arriving in some disarray.
In Kennedy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,050, a relative complicated foldable rack-type device is disclosed which can be used to transport skis on the top of a car and as a hand cart to transport the skis on the ground. In Smeenge et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,898, a technique is disclosed for mounting a portion of a car top carrier on a hand cart.
According to the present invention, a cargo carrier having a base or first clam shell and a top or second clam shell have their peripheral edges adapted to be sealingly mated together and mounted on a vehicle in a conventional fashion. The covering top or second clam shell is provided with a wheel assembly and handle, means so that when the second clam shell is removed from peripheral engagement with the first clam shell, the second clam shell serves as a wheel cargo carrier or cart for the contents of the cargo carrier or for other contents of the vehicle. Moreover, the handles are stowable for normal vehicular travel and unstowed for use at the location and for moving the carrier to and fro.
In a preferred embodiment, the cargo carrier has a well molded into it for easily locating a cooler for beverages, food and the like. A plugged drain is provided in the bottom of the well. In addition, this well for receiving or storing the cooler serves as a ground engaging support and may include downwardly depending ground lugs so as to provide a stable, level position for the cargo carrier cart. In a still further preferred embodiment, the wheels have relatively wide treads or tracks so that they can be moved through sand on beaches and the like to fishing locations or that will travel relatively easier over rugged mountain trails to a camp site, for example.